Arvandor
Arvandor is the second root of the World Tree. It is covered in lush forests, massive mountains, perfectly clear streams, placid lakes, and an ocean called the Sparkling Sea, as befitting of the home of the Seldarine. Each one of the Elven patron deities maintains a realm on this plane. None of these realms has a border and each one seamlessly melds into the other with absolutely no discernible borders apparent. Arvandor Links Hanali Celanil maintains a portal to Sune's realm in Brightwater, and Erevan Ilesere maintains one that leads to the realm of Hlal in Dragon Eyrie. A portal to the House of Nature, maintained by the whole pantheon, stands at the shore of the Sparkling Sea. The eladrins have a portal to the Gates of the Moon as well. Inhabitants The celestial realms of Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon are the only two planes where the elflike eladrins dwell in significant numbers. The eladrins are not servants of the Seldarine, but they respect and generally cooperate with them in everyday matters as well as urgent ones. When an elven deity requires a more powerful representative to travel to another plane a deva or angel is usually called upon, rather than the eladrin, thus a multitude of celestial creatures make their home here. Petitioners The petitioners of Arvandor – even those few who were not elves in their mortal lives – all appear as handsome elves here, however their appearance is more exagerated and fey-like than that of the elves of the Material Plane. These petitioners spend their time enjoying the eternal tranquility of Arvandor. Realms of Arvandor Arvandor is a vast, infinite expanse of pristine wilderness stretching from the boundless mass of the Sparkling Sea to a range of snow-capped mountains. While each deity claims a portion of the realm, the majority is shared by the entire pantheon and with the eldarins. Aerie Aerie is the divine realm of the goddess Aerdrie Faenya, it is a glittering palace of clouds floating high on the otherwise crystal-clear skies above the forests and mountains of Arvandor. Celestial eagles and rocs make their home here, along with elven and avariel petitioners, celestial elves, and angels. Crescent Grove The center of Arvandor is the great palace Cresent Grove, the home of Corellon Larethian and Sehanine Moonbow. Crescent Grove is a flawless union of nature and artistry, uniting white marble pillars and walkways with towering white-barked trees. At the center stands a tall tower called the Overlook, which offers a breathtaking view of the entire plane. Many petitioners of Arvandor spend their time here, reflecting in quiet contemplation and enjoying some undisturbed solitude. Elavandor This palace built of coral gold and veined marble at the bottom of a chasm in the Sparkling Sea is the home of the Dolphin Prince, Deep Sashelas. It is home to celestial dolphins and whales, great schools of fish and tritons swing along sidethe sea elf petitioners of the plane. References * Category:Astral dominions Category:Celestial planes